Slappy's defeat/Yuna invites Johnathan Chiller to stay at Equestria
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends begin the final battle in Welcome to Horrorland. When Yuna and her friends came to the mansion, They begin searching for Slappy and his gang. Princess Yuna: Come on out, Slappy, where are you?! Slappy the Dummy: Over here, Princess! As the lights turned on, Slappy was there sitting on the chair. Princess Yuna: We've come here to stop you and all of your monsters, Slappy! Slappy the Dummy: Oh yeah, Princess? Because I have a special friend that I want you to meet. Rising from the floors, it's none other than "The Blob That Ate Everyone". Sandbar (Human): What’s happening?! Gosalyn Mallard: It's the Blob That Ate Everyone! As Princess Yuna and her friends ran out of the mansion as fast as they can, Slappy was about to take the manuscript. Princess Yuna: (forced it away from him) Don't even think about it, Slappy! Slappy the Dummy: Drat! How'd you even do that!? Princess Yuna: I've figured you'd be after the Goosebumps Manuscript, too bad you won't get your hands on it. Scootaloo (Human): You tell him, Yuna! Yona (Human): Yona won't let Slappy hurt friends! Prince Sunlight: Back off! Thunder Spectrum: You won't win! Tank Muddlefoot: You don't scare us, Slappy, you're nothing but an evil dummy! Apple Bloom (Human): And you ain't even real! Slappy then lunged himself at Princess Yuna, she wasn't even backing down. Slappy the Dummy: Slappy's not happy! Princess Yuna: Neither am I, You stupid dummy! Slappy the Dummy: Who are you calling a dummy, You dummy! Mabel Pines: It's what you are! Dipper Pines: Time to send you all packing, Slappy! And this time, there's no escape! Just as Yuna opened the manuscript, Slappy and all of the Goosebumps Monsters are being sucked in. Slappy the Dummy: Curse you, Yuna! Just as Yuna trapped them all in the Goosebumps Manuscript, she opened thhe portal and tossed it into Tartaraus for good. Princess Yuna: It's over, we've won. Princess Solarna: Well done, Baby Sister! K.I.T.T.: (as Ecto-88) Now, let's get out of here. Silverstream (Human): Yes! Toby Smith: We're busting out of this pop stand! Eclipse Smith: We're going home! Smolder (Human): Alright! Jack Skellington: Come on, Little friends. Let's get you all back to Ponyville. Princess Yuna: Hold on, Jack. We can't just leave Johnathan Chiller alone again, I think I know how we can help him. With that said, Yuna and her friends returned to Johnathan Chiller's house for him. Back at Golden Oak Library, Luna was worried sick about Yuna. Princess Luna: Yuna should be back shortly. Stygian: Easy, Princess Luna. You have got to relax and wait patiently. Jack Black: Viewer Beware, you're in for a scare! Goosebumps! The Bumps Gonna Goose Ya! The Bumps Gonna Goose Ya! The Bumps Gonna Goose Ya! The Bumps Gonna Goose Ya! The Singer: Welcome, y'all, to the Dead House But you better stay outta the basement Yeah, you'll be in some deep trouble If you don't heed my statement The Goosebumps are a-coming And they want Monster Blood, y'all So you best say cheese and die Or all of them Creeps will call When young Zach Cooper moved to town My man R.L. saw trouble And now that he's unlocked the books This whole place will be rubble So when the Shocker hits Shock Street You better know that you're dead meat And you can't hide underneath your bedsheets 'cause here comes the Goosebumps, hee, ha-ha! Jack Black: Bumps Gonna Goose Ya! (Bumps gonna goose ya!) Bumps Gonna Goose Ya! (Bumps gonna goose ya!) Bumps Gonna Goose Ya! (Bumps gonna goose ya!) Bumps Gonna Goose Ya! (Ya get Goosebumps!) The Singer: When R.L. Stine's books come to life You're gonna have a real bad hair day 'Cause he's their mondo monster maker And he can't control them anyway With mutants, pirates, zombies and clowns Mad living dummies and ghosts It's clear these evil monster dudes Got plans to run from coast to coast Can't hide from the Snowman of Pasadena Can't run from the Werewolf of Fever Swamp You know you can't escape the Lawn Gnomes' wrath Come on man, it's the Goosebumps! So don't cry monster, don't say cheese Be careful what you wish for All these freaky ghouls will send you on Your hairiest adventure! Jack Black: Bumps Gonna Goose Ya! (Bumps gonna goose ya!) Bumps Gonna Goose Ya! (Bumps gonna goose ya!) Bumps Gonna Goose Ya! (Bumps gonna goose ya!) Bumps Gonna Goose Ya! (Come on, Slappy, make 'em dance, y'all!) Slappy: Yeah! Do the Goosebumps dance! All right! Dance till you die! HA HA HA HA! Jack Black: Bumps Gonna Goose Ya! (Bumps gonna goose ya!) Bumps Gonna Goose Ya! (Bumps gonna goose ya!) Bumps Gonna Goose Ya! (Bumps gonna goose ya!) Bumps Gonna Goose Ya! (Ya get Goosebumps!) Viewer Beware, you're in for a scare! As the song ended, Yuna and her friends returned safely on the Mighty Bus as they got off. Princess Yuna: Mama! Princess Luna: Yuna! Snowdrop! As Luna happily hugged her daughters, Johnathan Chiller's tears begins to show. Princess Luna: I was so worried about you, I thought you'd never be back! Princess Yuna: You were right, Mama. HorrorLand is a dangerous place. Princess Luna then notice Johnathan Chiller standing right outside, they came to look upon him. Princess Luna: Johnathan Chiller, I presume? Johnathan Chiller: Yes, Your majesty. I'm just glad to be out of my home thanks to your daughters and their friends, especially Jack Skellington. Jack Skellington: Anything for you, Old friend. Princess Yuna: So, Johnathan. Would you like to stay in Equestria with us? There's lots of new places to see and new friends to make, and I'm sure we'll make it a better place. Johnathan Chiller: I like to. But, I just don't know if I could fit in your world. Princess Luna: Yuna is right, Johnathan. There is more than just puppets, costumes and toys to have as your own friends, there's always many new friends to make that your mother has not. Dipper Pines: It's never too late to make real friends, Mr. Chiller. Mabel Pines: Stay with us. After a quick thought, Johnathan finally made up his mind. Johnathan Chiller: Alright, I will stay. And so, Yuna and her friends happily hugged Johnathan Chiller for being a loving caring friend. Princess Yuna: (writing on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, Tonight was the most craziest Halloween and Nightmare Night my friends and I have ever experienced ever since we've come to HorrorLand. But thanks to Jack Skellington and Johnathan Chiller, We were able to pull through and got in and out in time for the Nightmare Halloween Night Ceremony. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". At last, Yuna closed the Journal and put it away as she go see her friends. The End In the ending credit, Yuna and her friends were happily trick or treating with Johnathan Chiller being the first to give them some candy. Meanwhile on the shelf in the Golden Oak Library, One of the Goosebumps Book, "Night of Living Dummy" open itself as a familiar face popped out. Slappy the Dummy: Don't worry, Yuna. You'll be seeing us in your nightmares! (laughs evilly) Then, he winked at the audience as the credit ends. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Ending Scenes Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225